CHARMED SONS
by Redsirena
Summary: Their legacy as the charmed ones has ended. now its their childrens turn to save innocences. You may think Charmed is over, but really its just beginning. Pick up after 25 years after charmed: Chris and Wyatt begin the new fight!
1. The Pilot

Wow this is the first story i have written in ages, i think i need to go back and update or revise the old ones. Anywoo this is a charmed spin-off called Charmed Sons!

Curtesy of: http/forums. it out)

But here's my pilot!

* * *

**The Pilot**

DISCLAIMER:

"CHARMED", "The Charmed Ones" and other related entities are owned

by CONSTANCE M. BURGE, AARON SPELLING Television Inc (A Paramount / Viacom Co.) and WB (AOL Time Warner Company). All Rights Reserved.

* * *

CHARMED SONS: THE NEXT GENERATION 

1X00: PILOT

INT. APPARTMENT - LIFT - DAY

The sun is shining through the large glass windows of the apartment. Chris Halliewell stands impatiently tapping his foot as he waits for the doors to open. The elevator doors finally slide open and he kicks a box into the apartment, while trying to pick up another one. The door begins to close and he mutters a curse as he presses the open door button. For some reason it doesn't seem to want to respond and stop half open half closed. Through the cracks of the closing door he manages to yell for help.

"Wyatt a little help here".

"What" cameWyatt's response. Tilting his head sideward he looks at Chris through the crack of the elevator doors "what are you doing" he laughs.

Chris shrugs "Oh I don't know, maybe I'm suck in the lift" his tone is dripping with sarcasm.

Sill acting clueless he continues to stare at Chris "Need some help".

"No, I called you because I felt like being an animal in an exhibition cage".

Wyatt straighten, look slightly offended"Ok, you can stop with the sarcasm".

Chris inhales deeply, his tone softens "So you gonna help me out or what".

"Fine" he waves a hand and Chris plus all the boxes are in the apartment.

Chris throws his hands up in disbelief "What the hell Wyatt, put me back".

Wyatt blinks "what? Why?".

Chris looked at him as if the answer was the most obvious thing in the world. "You used magic".

Realisation dawns on Wyatt and he shrugs sheepishly "sorry".

"That will be 5 dollars in the magic jar". Chris points to a large jar in the corner of the room.

"Oh come on Chris".

"Now" Chris crosses his arms over his chest, his face is serious and his eyebrow is raised in his famous. _Do you want me to start something_ look.

"Right" Wyatt walks over to the jar and unscrews the lid, pulling out his wallet he pulls out 5 dollars and put it in the jar. It is already half filled. "Why am I the only one filling it up?".

"Because, Mr no restraint can't keep a handle on his powers".

"Hey, it's harder having restraint when you've been using your powers from the womb".

Chris turns his back on Wyatt and reaches down to grab a box, where he begins to mumble to himself "Mr Show-off is more like it".

* * *

INT. APPARTMENT - KITCHEN - DAY 

Chris is unpacking some dishes from a box and placing them in one of the cabinets. Some modern song with a good beat is pumping out from the stereo on the floor. Which Chris is dancing to while he works.

"You call that working" cuts in Wyatt voice from the doorway.

Chris stops dancing and straighten "how long you been standing there?".

"Long enough to know that my brother has some" he attempts to imitate the moves that Chris had been doing "moves on him".

"Ha ha" Chris turns back to the unpacking "you finished out there yet".

"Yep fixed the elevator, unpacked the electronic station and _fixed_ it up" he grins at his accomplishment.

"Good then you can start in the bathroom".

Wyatt's grin drops "Er I don't think so".

Chris stops packing again and face's Wyatt, who is leaning on the door frame "Why not? Someone's got to".

"Then _you_ do it".

"Can't man, I'm doing the kitchen".

"Ah come on Chris, I'm your older brother you've gotta listen to me".

"Please, that all you've got. Look your some freakin powerful witch and you're afraid to clean up the bathroom".

"I'm not afraid" Wyatt stands up and makes out of the kitchen "I'll just put five more dollars in the jar".

Chris laughs and calls out "When you're finished, you gotta help me cook".

"Cook?" Wyatt backtracks into the kitchen.

"Yeah, what do you expect them to eat when they come over your jar of dollars?".

"I thought mum was cooking".

"We'll she is, but we can't keep expecting Aunt Paige to orb mum over to cook our meals everyday".

"We could orb her".

"Wy" groans Chris.

* * *

INT. UNDERWORLD- CAVE - NIGHT 

There is a large congregation of demons gathered in the small cave, a women with long black hair is standing on some sort of make shift stage. A large pot is in front of her and steam is bubbling up from within it.

"So what do you see _Seer" _asks one of the demons, his tone is rough-the usual for a demon ofa high level.

The girl rolls her eyes "Would you give me a second".

"Now seer, we don't have all day" he conjurs up a firebal and raises itto attack.

She squares her shoulders and glares at him "Oh please, you kill me, you get nothing, so knock it off".

He squashes the ball and takes a step back "well get on with it".

She sighs, rolls her eyes still not satisfied but willing to go on.

"Let's see" she walks over to the pot and moves a hand over it then peers into it. When she looks up her eyes are pure white. "I see a power the world has never see, a fury untamed a battle that will change the course of history".

"Power, whose side is it on" someone calls from the fray.

She tilts her head to the side "this power has no side, but I will tell you this, a witch will stand in your way".

"What Witch?".

Her eyes fade back to its normal brown "I don't know, the vision didn't last all that long".

"What use are you seer" a demon asks.

"Well" she makes to walks of the stage "I know that it is not the charmed ones, but…" her voice trails of "I think you should look to their kin- but those unlike them".

"Her kin?" asks another demon.

The demon who had been the first one to speak suddenly turns and jumps on the stage "perhaps sons, charmed but not female".

Turning to the seer he roughly says "Tell me seer, where are they".

She pouts and looks over her shoulder "I don't know, maybe you need to lure them out".

"Bait?" he grins "who is willing to be the bait to trap a couple of inexperienced witches".

A normal looking demon pushes his way through the crowd "I will".

"Well what powers do you have?".

"I can create illusions"

"Illusions. That could come in handy."

* * *

INT. SUPERMARKET - MIDDAY 

"Hurry up Chris" Wyatt is leaning on a shopping cart and is looking bored as he watches Chris peruse some vegetables.

"I'm coming, but might I remind you it'll be a lot easier if you were helping".

"Fine" he walks over to Chris and grabs a piece of paper from his hands "so what does it say we need".

"We need to check the tenderness of the meat".

"How'd we do that?".

Grabbing back the list Chris walks over to the meat section of store "how the hell am I suppose to know".

Pushing the cart and following behind Chris he replies "Well, you spent a lot time with mum in the kitchen".

"Yeah, learning how to make potions does this look like I'm making a potion".

"Man you've really perfected mum's sarcasm".

"Fine I'm sorry" he deeply inhales "lets just pick one and get out of here".

"How about this one and that one" Wyatt asks as he points to two different kinds of meat. At Chris's shrugs he dumps them into the cart and then follows him to the checkout.

They head outside loaded down with bags.

"You sure you can cook all this".

"No, but maybe _we_ can" relies Chris stressing the _we_.

"Chris" Wyatt has stopped in the middle of the road and is staring across the street.

"Man move" screams Chris as he pulls Wyatt safely onto the pavement.

"What were…?".

"Hold this" said Wyatt pushing the bags into Chris's already full arms. Then making his way across the street.

"Damn, he so got that habit from Dad".

* * *

INT. ALLEY - DAY 

Wyatt is walking into the alleyway after having seen a young woman being attacked by what he thinks is a demon.

"Hello" he calls out as he walks further into the alleyway, unaware that this is a group of demons surrounding him. Shaking his head he turns around only to find that the exit is bricked up.

"What I…" he turns back around in a confused manner, shakes his head and then looks back at the exit where he can nowsee the street. "I'm sure I...".

"Excuse me" he turns to the sound of the voice and sees the woman that he had been watching from across the street.

"You're here".

She gives him a confused look "here where".

He shakes his head "doesn't matter are you ok".

"Me" she smiles "I'm fine" she takes a step backward "but you, your gonna need some help".

"What" he looks around and the illusion covering the demons falls and he finds himself surrounded. "Chris" he shouts as he orbs behind a dumpster. His phone rings and he takes it out of his pocket well aware that the dumpster won't last long "hello… Chris… your calling me on the phone… yes I'm well aware that your not gonna use magic but" he pauses as he stand up and waves at some demons, sending them into the wall "I really need your help… magic help" Some blue orb lights appear beside him and Chris appears from within them.

"What did you do?" he asks.

"Hey, this wasn't my fault".

Chris rolls his eyes "and they think I'm the one to watch".

"Well after setting fire to that woman hair, I think they had reason to".

"Hey" Chris raises one finger "I thought she was a demon, there was no way someone could possibly look that ugly".

Wyatt shakes his head "Are you ready".

"If I said no would you orb us home?".

"Come on little brother, I haven't had fun in a long while" with that said he stands up narrowly missing a fire ball to the head

"Yeah this is a riot" grumbles Chris as he stands up "Hey where'd they go" he looks around then throws up his hands "you couldn't even save me one, now this is just like you. I remember when we were little an…".

"Not now Chris, their still here, from what I gather theirs an illusionist amongst them".

"So what you're saying is that we _can't_ see them, but they can see us".

"Yep".

"This is just great" he looks at Wyatt and finds that he is concentrating on something.

"What you doing?".

"Seeing if I can sense them".

"Can you?".

"Nope, maybe they've gone".

"You think they've just gone".

"For now. We need to get back to the mansion" he pauses "I mean the apartment we need to scry for them".

"Why?".

"Because we can't risk them resurfacing and causing damage".

"Looked like it was a trap, I mean they lured you in here".

"Yeah and who know what they would do to lure me out here again".

"True".

"So can we orb home" he grins.

"No Wy, the car is just a few minutes away" he begins to walk out.

Leaving Wyatt alone "Damn just like Dad".

* * *

INT. APPARTMENT – LIVING ROOM - DAY 

Wyatt is using his laptop to scry for any demon activity while Chris who's donned an apron is half cleaning the house, half cooking.

"Have you found them yet?" he asks as he lays the table.

Without looking away from his laptop Wyatt replies "No, you finished cooking".

"No" Chris heaves a sigh.

"Maybe we should cancel".

"No, we can do this" he stops fixing the table "This is the first time in ages were all gonna be together".

"But we have a demon on the run".

"Then I suggest you hurry up and find it, because this party starts in 5 hours".

Wyatt lies back in his chair looks up at the ceiling and then returns to scrying.

* * *

INT. UNDERWORLD - CAVE - NIGHT 

The head demon who we nowknow as Lenoc is standing in front of the quaking illusionist demon.

"Why didn't you kill them?".

"I" the demon looks up from his position on the floor "his brother came".

"So, you could have killed them both".

"I will, I have a plan".

"You mean your kind can think" his tone is laced with mock surprise "What is this plan".

"I plan to…".

* * *

INT. SOME PARK ALLEYWAY - NIGHT 

"Are you sure this is the place".

"Yes… besides it's all we've got".

"Fine lead the way fearless leader".

"I" something changed in Wyatt vision "I saw something, did you" he turns to find Chris gone "Chris".

"Wyatt" he looks around to find himself all alone in the park "this does not look good".

"Alright what have you done with my brother?" Wyatt's tone is unusually different from his normal carefree one, angry is laced beneath it.

A demon steps out from under one of the illusions made to look like a tree "I wonder if you can see him soon enough to save him" Wyatt raises his arms when the demon stops him "you don't know where you brother is he could be standing right in the line of fire. You want to risk it" lowering his arms Wyatt looks on in defeat.

"Ok, now you need to stop" Chris is bleed and from the looks of it outnumbered, holding out a hand his telekinetically sends a wave of demons backward buying himself some time.

"What I would kill to switch places with Wyatt right now" he thought as he watched the demons advance on him again.

"This is you end witch, unfortunately for you, you can't kill us like your parents could".

"Yeah, maybe I can't but Wyatt can" with that said Chris began chanting.

"Power of the witches rise

Visions unseen by all man's eyes

See the truth from one so near

Shatter the image so my brother sees clear".

"Chris" Wyatt called out as he blinked back the smoke that had suddenly appeared.

"Wyatt".

"Chris" Wyatt called again as he found his brother bleeding on the ground, kneeing next to him he examined his brother's wounds.

"It worked, who would have thought I'd be good at the magic stuff".

"Yes, you did good little brother" he pats him on the shoulder and then stands up to face of against the demons.

"I told you once before _leave my family alone_" he then raises his arms sending out a pulse wave effectively obliterating them.

"If I ever see you again I will kill you".

The eyes of the illusionist demon that had been hiding in the shadow widens, before he shimmers out.

Turning back toward his brother Wyatt says "what do you say I heal you".

Chris nods "that would be good" and then they both orb out together.

* * *

INT. APPARTMENT – DINNING ROOM - NIGHT 

A newly healed Chris and Wyatt are standing around the table; it is neatly made with candles and china plates. But there's no food anywhere insight.

"Did you finish the food" asks Wyatt as he loosened the collar of his shirt.

"Nope, I had to throw most of it away".

"What? Why?".

"Come on, we knew it was going to be inedible anyway".

"But what are we going to do, they'll be here any minute".

Chris smiles "well firstly" he walks into the living room "I'm gonna do this" he waves a hand towards the 'magic use jar' and shatters it.

Wyatt raises an eyebrow.

Chris looks down his tone apologetic "look I guess I only made up that stupid rule, 'cause I was jealous that you could do more magic than me".

"And now".

"Now I know that although you may be more powerful than me, I can make spell's up" he snaps his fingers "like that".

"How is this going to help us cook dinner?".

"Well" Chris heads back into the dinning room

"The plates are empty,

Wine glasses to

So fill them up with… yummy food".

Sparking white lights appeared over the dinner table before revealing a table filled with edible food.

"That was a spell".

"It worked didn't it".

The bell of the elevator ringssignifying that someone was coming down.

"There here".

"Let's go…hang on Chris I don't think we should tell them about the demon incident".

"What demon incident" his faceis twisted in a confused expression.

"You are to much little brother" laughes Wyatt as he pats himon the shoulder.

"Wyatt, Chris" we hear the sound of Piper's voice and the camera fades to black.

* * *

THE END 

**Tell me what you think; this is just the pilot of my Charmed Sons series.**

**I will be revising my story again so if there's any grammatical errors i will catch them!**

TITLE/OPENING CREDITS

CHARMED

1X00: PILOT

Starring:

DREW FULLER as CHRIS Halliwell

WES RAMSEY as WYATT Halliwell

Written by: REDSIRENA

END CREDITS


	2. POWER BABY

TITLE/OPENING CREDITS

CHARMED SONS

1X02: POWER BABY

Starring:

DREW FULLER as CHRIS Halliwell

WES RAMSEY as WYATT Halliwell

Written by: REDSIRENA

END CREDITS

Some info:

**Wyatt**: 25

**Skills/Powers (so far)**: TK (Like Paige's), some sort of explosion power much more powerful than Piper's, and healing.

The reason that I have not given him TK like Prue's, the energy balls, use of Excalibur, or conjuring (like he did with the dragon). Is that I think since he abused his power by going evil (even though not in another lifetime), he should be limited in his use for a while, until he really needs them.

**Chris**: 23

**Skills/Powers (so far)**: TK (Like Prue's but more powerful) but stems from the eyes.

Extensive knowledge of potions and demons along with spell casting.

P.S. Both can orb!

**Question: Do you want this to be darker than Charmed?**

**POWER BABY**

Written by: Redsirena

DISCLAIMER:

"CHARMED", "The Charmed Ones" and other related entities are owned

by CONSTANCE M. BURGE, AARON SPELLING Television Inc (A Paramount / Viacom Co.) and WB (AOL Time Warner Company). All Rights Reserved.

CHARMED SONS

2X00: POWER BABY

* * *

INT. APPARTMENT - KITCHEN - DAY

Chris is standing over the sink eating his cereal. His eyes keep glancing towards the clock which blinks 7AM. Wyatt is sitting at the counter, munching on some toast. Both of them are moving quickly as if they are late for something, or eager to get somewhere.

"Chris you finished" asked Wyatt as he gets up from his seat, to place his plate in the sink that Chris is blocking.

"Em" is all Chris manages to say between mouthfuls.

"Hurry up" shouts Wyatt as he walks out of the kitchen.

"Ok ok" shouts Chris as he gives up on having his breakfast, instead he tips it into the sink and then heads after Wyatt, who is standing impatiently in the elevator.

"We've got to make this quick, I can't afford to be late again".

"I don't even know why you bother; you don't need to work there".

"I _like_ working there" says Wyatt defensively.

"Look" he turns to his brother "if you just worked with me at the club, you'll have more time to vanquish demons".

"I don't want to spend all day vanquishing demons".

"Why it will only take you a couple of minutes".

"Because I want a _life_".

Chris chuckles, "Man you sound like Aunt Phoebe".

Wyatt shakes his head, "You're too young to understand Chris".

"Oh I know you did not just say that" replies Chris in disbelief.

Wyatt sighs and turns to face his brother, "Look, all I meant was you don't have my memories. Day after day demons coming to try and use your powers and turn you evil, do you know what that's like?".

Chris's voice immediately softened "I thought you hardly remembered".

"I-"Wyatt pauses and looks at his watch "damn, I'm gonna be late, we've gotta go vanish the demon now".

"Ok fine but we're gonna talk about this later. You know this family can't bottle up things".

"Now who's like Aunt Phoebe?".

* * *

INT. UNDERWORLD - CAVE - DAY

Chris and Wyatt are in the underworld hiding behind a rock. There are a group of demons sitting around a table. One is holding up a glowing ball as a display and the others look on in admiration.

"So how we going to do this" asked Chris who is crutching down beside Wyatt, who keeps peeking around the corner.

"I don't know" he whispers "do you recognise that ball his holding".

Chris moves closer to Wyatt and peers over his shoulder "it looks like a ball that contains powers".

"Powers?".

"Yeah, in fact they look like powerbrokers".

"Powerbrokers?"

Turning to look at his brother he angrily glares "do you ever read the book?".

Wyatt clucks nervously "I must have skipped that page".

"Powerbrokers trade and sell magical powers. Which they store in human's till they find a buyer an-".

"Ok, so we can just vanish them all" cuts in Wyatt.

"No" he shakes his head "a human infected with these powers will become paranoid and eventually die if it's not withdrawn. The only way to withdraw the powers is to find a powerbroker to withdraw them".

"So we need to keep one of them alive just in case".

Chris shrugs "I suppose".

"OK, I need a distraction".

"One distraction coming up" announced Chris as he stands up.

"Hey" he whistled as he telekinetically waved an orb into his hand. The demon that had been holding the orb stood up and fired a fireball towards Chris, who orbed behind him. "Hey" cried Chris in outrage "do you want me to drop this, 'cause I'm thinking its gotta be pretty valuable".

"Do you think you can threaten us" asked the demon as he inched closer "there are five of us and one of you" they each conjure a fireball.

"Right" nods Chris as he calls another ball toward him "but what makes you think I've come alone".

The demon's eyes narrow "There is no one else here".

"If you say so" Chris shrugs nonchalantly and then turned to point to the table "hey, didn't you have a couple more ball or the table than that".

All the demon's turned to examine the table "What did you do you little witch".

"Hey, that wasn't me, it was him".

"Hi" Wyatt waves at the demons but holds up his hand as they prepare to release the fire balls "you don't want to do that" he points to the floor where all the balls are and then steps on one, "if you don't want me to crush all of them, you tell me how many people you have infected with them".

"None" growls one of the demons.

Wyatt's voice deepens and his eyes narrow "you're lying".

"Yeah" asks the demon as he crosses his arms over his chest.

"Chris" Wyatt calls as he nods to his brother, who nods back. In a couple of seconds the demon is hoisted up to the wall in a choke hold.

"Are you gonna talk" asks Chris. When the demon refuses to reply Chris tightens the hold and the demon is left choking.

"How many?" asks Wyatt to the remaining of the demons.

"We don't know man" cries one demon as he takes a step backwards "we organise the sale" he points up towards the demon "he stores and collects them".

"Fine" Wyatt holds out his arms and kills the surrounding demons, and then he crushes all the balls by orbing them against the wall and shattering them. He then walks over to the demon standing just below him "talk".

The demon splutters as Chris looses his grip "two".

"Two, and can you sense them", the demon nods. "Well take us to them, and we'll let you live".

The demon resists for a minute before finally relenting "fine".

"Good, then let's go".

"Hey Wyatt" Chris waves him over "look you head of to work, I've got this".

"I'm not going to leave you alone with the demon".

Chris gets defensive "What? Why? You don't think I can handle one lousy demon".

"It's not that".

"Then what is it?" Chris asks still irritated.

Wyatt inhales and looks at Chris "fine, but call me when your finish".

"Right" Chris nods as he releases his hold on the demon making him drop to the floor "you ready" he asks.

* * *

INT. HELPING HAND MENTORS - RECEPTION - DAY

"You're late" Said Bill as he glances up at Wyatt; his lips are pulled into a thin line.

"I'm not late" replies Wyatt as he examines the hands on his watch, looks up and shrugs "so I'm a little late" he smiles.

Bill just looks at him and then scratches the small tuff of hair on his head "here" he stand up and thrusts a clipboard into Wyatt's hand, and then limps over to collect his ID badge.

"Thanks" Wyatt smiles again as he hands back the board and put the ID card around his neck "what's been going on today?".

Bill ignores him, takes a sit and begins reading the paper "Liana ain't comin' out her room, or letting anyone in. If you can't get in were gonna call the police".

"I'll see what I can do".

Bill looks up from his paper and then gives Wyatt a strange look.

"Ok" Wyatt begins to walks down the hall.

* * *

INT. P3 - OFFICE - DAY

Chris is sitting at the desk; there are papers all over the table and floor. Cases of drink are littered all around the office. Yet, Chris seems oblivious as he concentrates on the piece of paper in front of him.

"Chris" the door opens and Jeff the new manager walks in and stands in front of the desk "we've got a problem".

"Huh what" asks Chris as he looks up and stares at Jeff.

"We've got a problem; they delivered us another 12 cases of beer, but no spirits"

"What am I suppose to do with _no_ spirits" he angrily asks "have you tried calling them".

"Yep, I can't seem to get through".

"Have you tried calling our other supplier?".

"They said they can't deliver until tomorrow".

"Ok" Chris takes a deep breathe "I need to think, why don't you sort out the rest of the order".

"Ok" Jeff hesitates "are you sure we shouldn't call your mum".

Chris eyes narrow "no I've got this; I'm the owner of the club now".

"Right ok" Jeff nods and heads out the room.

Chris looks at the door, and down towards the table where we see UCLA University: Assignment 1 for Business Management **(A/N: I don't' really know much about American universities, so any information will be welcome).**

"I so do not have time for this" he shouts as he picks up the phone.

* * *

INT. HELPING HAND MENTORS - HALLWAY - DAY

"Liana" Wyatt called as he knocked on the door "come on it's me Wyatt", he presses an ear on the door and hears some movement from inside "come on I can hear you".

"Go away" came a muffled cry

"Liana, what's the matter" Wyatt's voice is laced with worry.

"I said go away" she screamed forcing Wyatt to recoil from the door.

Wyatt shakes his head in frustration then glances around the hall, once his sure it's empty he orbs into the room.

INT. HELPING HAND MENTORS - BEDROOM- DAY

All the blinds are drawn and the room is almost completely dark. There are clothes scattered every where and shards of broken glass litter the ground.

Wyatt walks pensively into the bedroom and sees a small figure huddled by the bed.

"Liana" he calls softly.

Her head snaps up "how'd you get in" tear marks streaked her face and she draws her legs up to her stomach.

"What's the matter" he takes a step forward.

"Nothing" her eyes dart about anxiously "leave".

"I'm not leaving".

"Please" her face falls, her voice cracks and fianlly shespeaks"do you think I'm a bad person" her voice is soft.

Caught of guard Wyatt can only stare in shock "No, your not" he takes another step forward and bends down to her level "you are not a bad person".

She looks up and her blue eyes meeting Wyatt's "then why" she cried "is this happening to me".

"What is happening to you?".

Slowly she draws her legs down, and lifts the baggy sweater to expose her large and very pregnant tummy.

"Oh crap" is all Wyatt mutters.

* * *

INT. P3 - OFFICE - DAY

Chris is sitting in the office a phone on his ear and a phone book in his lap. His seems to be getting very frustrated with the person on the other end of the phone.

"So what you're saying is that you have the spirits, but you have no form of transportation to get it down to P3" he pauses

"But your advert says that you can deliver any time or place as soon as you like" he pauses again

"Right, it's a old advert" he slams the book shut "which it why it's in the 2024 phone book" he yells "Ok what if I get someone to pick it up… what it will cost me more… you can't be serious" Chris sighs "look, I'll just take my business elsewhere" he grins "oh maybe I won't have to pay more, if I pick it up before 5… ok then have it ready" he grins and slams the phone down.

* * *

INT. HELPING HAND MENTORS - BEDROOM - DAY

Liana is pacing the room, while Wyatt it sitting stiffly on the bed.

"I don't know" she continues to pace "you saw me just the other day, I was fine, I was slim, and I wasn't you know" she stops and points to her belly "this".

"No you weren't".

"I was at a club" she continues "dancing, talking, you know doing that thing you told me to do".

Wyatt grins "get out and have fun".

She nods "yeah that, and I met a guy".

"And".

"And nothing… we danced, talked, drank and then he walked me back to this place. He didn't find it weird that I was living in some sort of hostel. But…" she pauses.

"What".

"Your gonna think it's stupid".

"No I won't, and even if I do I won't say it" he smiles and she lets the corner of her mouth lift up.

"When he leant in to hug me, I felt… I dunno a weird sensation I guess. It nearly knocked me breathless and I vaguely remember stumbling into my room. Next morning I wake up and I… well you know the rest".

"Right" Wyatt grabs his knees and gets up.

"Wyatt, I can't do this, I was just trying to get my life back together".

"I know".

"I can't, I can't have a child".

"Don't worry, I can help you".

"I don't think mentor's can fix supernatural pregnancies" she laughs "can they?".

"I can if you trust me".

"You're all I've got".

"Trust me" he holds out his hand, and she slowly grabs it.

* * *

INT. APPARTMENT - ROOM – MIDDAY

"Wy" Chris orbs into the room "do you know theirs a pregnant girl on the couch".

"Yes" Wyatt replies as he continues to flip through the book of shadows.

Crossing his arms over his chest he stares at his brother "you wanna fill me in".

"She's pregnant".

"Yeah I can see that" comes Chris's sarcastic reply.

"She wasn't yesterday".

"Ok" nods Chris.

Wyatt finally looks up from the book "she's about 8 and half months pregnant in one day. It's got to be demonic".

"Ok" Chris says unsure of what his meant to say.

"Look" Wyatt quickly finishes copying something onto a piece of paper and then slams the book closed "I need you to take her to the doctors, get her checked out".

Chris holds up his hand and waves them in a defensive manner "Me, no, I've got club business".

Wyatt moves away from the table to stand in front of it "we need to know what it is".

"But-".

Wyatt's glances at his watch "I've got to go check out this demonic sorceress".

"But".

"Later, ok" Wyatt orbs outs.

"Damn" says Chris as he blinks blankly "He did not just orb out on me".

* * *

INT. HOSPITAL – EXAMINATION ROOM – MIDDAY

"You nervous" asks Liana, who is laying down in the examination chair ready for her examination.

"Me, no" Chris laughs.

"So you just like touch things like that" she points to the model uterus that his holding.

"What" he looks down to his hand and quickly drops it "now that's just gross".

Liana manages a small smile.

"So you excited" asked Chris.

She raises an eyebrow "no".

"Right" Chris nods and looks towards the door "where's that doctor".

"Hello" the door opens and in walks in the doctor and a nurse.

"Wow" the doctor walks closer to Liana "You're about ready to pop" he pulls up her shirt and negotiates the machine closer while the nurse applies the gel.

"Ok lets see" he moves the scanner over her belly, but his hand quickly jerks away and the scanner drops on the floor. Where all we see is a melted blob of goo.

"Dear God" the doctor cries as he moves away from Liana

"Right we have got to go" Chris quickly grabs Liana hand and pulls her off the table

"What why?" asks Liana as she watches the still stunned faces of the doctor and nurse.

"Just trust me".

* * *

INT. APPARTMENT – SITTING ROOM – NIGHT

Wyatt orbs into sitting room to find Chris flying across the room.

"Chris" shouts Wyatt as he goes on the offensive.

"I'm ok" Chris calls out as he stands up.

"What happened?".

"We just need to get that thing out".

"I know".

"No, I don't you do know. She's melting everything she touches".

"Melting?".

"Yeah, before she couldn't control it. Now her hands glow red and what ever she touches melts".

"But she's ok".

"I don't think so".

"Damn" Wyatt brings a hand up to his face and wipes it in a calming motion "this is the work of powerbrokers".

"What, that's impossible".

"No it seems that the powerbrokers have evolved from mom's time".

"Damn, that means the little demonic brat it either gonna take her over or" Chris pauses.

"We've just go to extract it".

"The powerbroker?".

"Dead".

"What!".

"I was tracking it all over the underworld, when I found him he was already vanquished".

"So what else we got".

"Spells".

"I've tried".

"Potions".

"I've tried".

"Then we'll have to try both".

"Wyatt, I don't think"

"Chris, I'm not going to lose an innocent"

After a long moment Chris relents "Fine, I'll work on another spell"

"Thanks"

* * *

INT. UNDERWORLD- SEER'S PALACE– MIDDAY

We have the seer from the last chapter looking in onto Chris and Wyatt. She's is sounaware of her surroundings that when a figure grabs her from behind she gasps in shock.

"Damn" she cries as the figure drops her into a heap on the ground. She mumbles as she struggles to get up "how did I not see that coming".

"What did you see?" asked the other figure, he is hiding in the shadows so we cannot see his face.

"See?" asks the Seer.

"Do not play games with me" shouts the voice "will they save her".

The seer looks over her shoulder into the pot, and then her eyes glow white "no".

The figure in the shadows gives a small chuckle "No-not without our help".

"Our help" she raises an eyebrow.

"Yes, now tell me where I can find a powerbroker".

"Why are you helping them?".

The figures voice is irrigated "it will not do our plan any good if their confidence is knocked when they have just started".

"So you're just going to drop one on their doorstep".

"Yes, then they know something iscoming, it will make them better".

"Aah" the seer nods "they won't know if were good or evil".

"It will keep them on their toes".

"Right" her eyes whiten over again "you can find a powerbroker in…".

* * *

INT. APPARTMENT – LIVING ROOM – NIGHT

Liana is screaming on the floor clutches her stomach. Vials of broken potion bottle lay around her.

"Ok try this one" shouts Chris who is looking a little worst for wear.

"Ok" Wyatt takes the paper that the spell is written on and begins chanting:

"Baby born from evil's nest

Turn to ashes, be put to rest

Leave this human in her best

Cause no harm you demonic pest"

"Nothing happened" states Wyatt.

"Damn, that was my strongest spell".

Wyatt quietly asks "How can I have all these powers, and not save her".

"Maybe she's not meant to be saved".

Wyatt turns quickly to his brother "she's meant to be saved".

"Look, all I saying is that we know that not every innocent _can _or is _meant_ to be saved".

"She meant to be saved Chris, I just know it".

"Then…" a loud crashing should interrupts Chris and they run into the living room to find a demon on the ground.

"What the hell?" asks Chris.

"That's a demon".

"A powerbroker".

"But" they both turn to look at each other.

"Who sent him?".

"The elders".

"I don't know".

"Well, now that his here" Wyatt walks over to the demon "get up".

The demon moans coming around "what the hell?" he looks up into the angry face of Wyatt.

"Get up" repeats Wyatt.

"What" the demon growls as he is suddenly pulled into a standing position by Chris.

"Let me go" he cries as Chris drags him into the living room where Liana is still laying on the ground screaming in pain.

"Take your power out of her".

"No, you'll kill me either way so why should I".

"Because if you don't" starts Wyatt "I will keep you alive just so I can keep vanquishing you, over and over again".

"Your don't have the power".

"No" Wyatt holds up a hand and sends out a blast that blows of one of the demons arms.

"Next time it will be a leg".

"Damn" Cries the demon. He is in extricable pain "Ok, ok" he simmers over to Liana and slowly withdraws the power. She stops screaming, her belly reduces and she lies on the floor in exhaustion.

"Good" Chris nods and TK's the demon into a wall he then walks over to Liana as Wyatt vanquished the demon.

"We saved her" says Chris finally

"Yeah, but then how many more innocents are we going to cut it this close with"

The screen fades to black as we see both Wyatt and Chris watching over Liana, with a troubled expression on their face.

THE END 

**REVIEW!**

**ANY INFORMATION ON UINEVRISTIES IN AMERICA IS WELCOME!**

**ANY IDEAS OF POWERS, DEMONS ARE ALSO WELCOME.**

**ANYONE INTERESTED IN BECMOING MY BETA PLEASE STATE SO IN YOUR REVIEWS.**

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS**

**AND PLEASE CONTINUE.**

**IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO KNOW WHAT IS PLANNED FOR THE REST OF THE SEASON I HAVE **

**A SUMMARY OF EACH REMAINING EPISODES.**

**THERE ARE CURRENTLY 9 IN SEASON 1**

**AND 10 IN SEASON 2.**

TITLE/OPENING CREDITS CHARMED 1X02: POWER BABY Starring: DREW FULLER as CHRIS Halliwell WES RAMSEY as WYATT Halliwell Written by: REDSIRENA END CREDITS 


	3. GROWING PAINS

**FIRST OF SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT, I ACTUALLY HAVE JUST HURRIED TO PUT THIS SO YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO WAIT ANY LONGER. HOWEVER I WILL BE REVISING THIS AND HOPEFULLY CRAZY8BALL STILL WANTS TO BE MY BETA! THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, BUT BE WARNED THIS IS THE START OF SOME IMMENSE ANGUISH AND ANGRY FOR THE BROTHERS.**

**Till next time review, review or yeah and review some more!**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**"CHARMED", "The Charmed Ones" and other related entities are owned by CONSTANCE M. BURGE, AARON SPELLING Television Inc (A Paramount / Viacom Co.) and WB (AOL Time Warner Company). All Rights Reserved.**

**1X03: GROWING PAINS**

**_INT. UNIVERSITY-LECTURE THEATRE- DAY_**

(Chris is sitting at one of the desks; his elbow is resting on the table and his face is cupped in his hand. His eyes are visibly drooping. Down at the front the lecturer is pacing the stage and talking about something. The rest of the class are avidly taking notes, when Chris's phone rings. He wakes with a start and knocks his book on the floor)

"Sorry" he apologises to the people beside him as bends to picks up his books. Looking at his phone he rolls his eyes as the number to P3 flashes up on the screen. He looks up and notices that the whole theatre is watching him as his phone rings annoyingly. "Sorry" he mumbles as he picks up his bag and squeezes his way to the end of the row. "Hey you mind moving" he asks a boy who amazingly is still sleeping "Yo" he lightly taps the boys shoulder but gains no response. With his phone ringing and the class still watching him he is forced to climb over the boy to get out the room.

**_INT. UNIVERSITY- HALLWAY- DAY_**

Once outside he snaps open his phone "What!" his tone is sharp and cutting. "I told you not to call me between 9 to 11" there is a pause. "Right it's always an emergency, I'm paying you to manger while I'm away and guess what- I'm away". He sighs and rubs his face "fine ok I'm coming" he turns of the phone and begins to leave.

"Chris?"

Chris turns around and comes face to face with his lecturer "Er…hi" he pauses "look about class, I-" he pauses again "I-"

"Look Chris, I'm not here to talk to you about what went on in class today. It's about your assignment"

"My assignment?" asks Chris in confusion.

The lecturer nods "You handed it in incomplete and as a result missed out a whole grade"

"I'm sorry; you see I had this thing…" Chris begins as he thinks back to that weeks demon fighting.

"I know you and your em brother have the club to manager but I'm sure you can find some time to do your assignment"

"Look" Chris crosses his arms over his chest in a defensive manner "I tried to hand it in on time but, there was this emergency. You know a kinda life or death one"

The lecturer seems unimpressed "the next assignment is due in on Friday, _try_ hand in a complete piece of work and, maybe there be hope for you" with that said the teacher walks back into the lecture theatre, leaving Chris standing in the hallway.

**_INT. MAGIC COMMUNITY- WHITE ROOM- DAY_**

(Wyatt is floating on whitelighter orbs in a room that is completely white. His eyes are closed and a half smile is on his face, he is at complete peace when a banging noise filters into the room. His concentration breaks and he drops to the floor with a loud thump)

A head puts into the room "Sorry" she smiles "it was one of the children"

Wyatt nods as she backs out the door and closes his eyes again in preparation for his meditation. But yet again the banging noise filters into the room and the woman reappears in the room.

She stands awkwardly at the doorway "Sorry but" she pauses and looks embarrassed "do you think you could help me out"

Wyatt grins, "Sure" he gets up and stretches his muscles and then stops "with what?"

The woman shakes her head in surprise "why with the children of course" she response as she walks out the room

"Of course" mutters Wyatt as he walks towards the woman who begins to lead them out the room "So why are the kids here and not at magic school"

"Well, the poor lil' mits didn't get in… there was no space"

"Really" Wyatt scratches his head "Wow"

"You didn't know" she peers at him from over the top of her circular rimmed glasses "Your father, bless his soul couldn't fit them in anywhere. You didn't know?" she repeats

"No, after a while mum and dad thought it was best if we went to a normal school. After all magic school would do nothing for my university credentials. They just wanted us to have a normal life"

"Normal! Ha" she laughs "no ones normal these days"

"I suppose you right" agreed Wyatt as he almost walks into the woman who's stopped in front of a door.

Turning to look at him she smiles lightly "I mean even demons are educated themselves now and that's not normal"

"Demons are educating themselves" shock radiates through him.

"Well it's just a rumour" she mutters as she pushes open the door and steps into a classroom where a group of children are using magic carelessly.

**_INT. SOMEWHER IN THE UNDERWORLD- DAY_**

(Groups of demons in similar beige shirts are standing in military formation in front of a fairly average sized demon that is talking to the group).

"At long last evolution has occurred. For over a millennium our demonic brothers have worked and died so that this could occur. No longer are we those weak pathetic demons of the past, easily vanquished with a wave of the hand. We will no longer go into battle with just our lust for destruction. No! We will go into it with plans. Demons will no longer fight each other for prey rather they will help each other. At long last the underworld has been united and with unification the world is ours" the speaker stops talking and waits of the thunderous cheers to quieten down. Finally when it has finished he glances to his far left where we see the seer.

Pointing to the seer he talks to the crowd "She has foreseen it, and" he grins "she will be the first to taste our evolution". The crowds' cheers are so loud that is blocks out the protests of the seer.

"Hang on a second-" she begins as her objection is cut of when a demon roughly pulls her backwards. Unlike the other demons standing in formation he is wearing a green blazer embezzled with a striking logo of a pitchfork and an eye.

"Do you wish to go against him who unites us" he whispers in her ear, his tone is rough and his callous lips brush against her skin.

"No" she says softly "forgive me" she moves out of his grasp and bows lowly "I do not wish to go against him"

The demon nods seemingly pleased that she gave in so easily "It is all for the greater evil"

"Indeed" she bows towards the demon himself and then looks up, her eyes widen as they connect with someone.

**_INT. MAGIC COMMUNITY- CLASSROOM- DAY_**

Wyatt approaches the woman who is now seating behind a desk "about the rumour?"

"What about it?" she asks she waves a hand separating two fighting children "I told know no fighting in class" she scowls them

Standing expectantly on the tip of his toes he waits for her reply "So what does the rumour say?"

She rolls her eyes and yells for the kids to stop making their toys float around the room "well" she turns to face him "Demons are said to be recruiting other demons into some sort of…" she hesitates in her need to find the correct word "Demonic academy. They hope to somehow combine powers to make superior demons" she shudders as she looks around the classroom where the toys are now stacking themselves up into some sort of creature. Shaking her head she finishes her statement as she eyes the toy warily "it's all so so scary, I mean imagine smart demons"

Now pensively standing Wyatt asks one more question "Right, do you know where this academy is?"

She sighs and then gets up to tackle the now moving toy monster "I said it was just a rumour didn't I. I mean demons helping out each other, working together in co-existence" she laughs "they'll be like us soon"

"Like us"

"Civilised. That's what separates them from us, well that and their total disregard for right and wrong. Look don't worry" she pats him on the arm "the only way that would happen is if someone united the underworld and demons have been trying to do that for ever. It will never happen, the only person who came close was" she begins to whisper "was well Zanko and well he died" she straightens "so no need to worry"

"Your right, I mean they haven't been any sign of smarter demons. Except powerbroker who can now impregnate humans with their powers"

Now having demolished the toy monster she turns to looks at Wyatt "What was that?"

"Nothing I'll be right back" he runs out the room.

**_INT. P3- OFFICE- DAY_**

(Chris is in P3 typing away on his laptop while trying to look over some club invoices, when his phone rings)

"Damn it" he curses as he looks at his mobile phone "why'd I buy this things again"

With a sigh he picks up the phone "What!" he growls into the receiver

Wyatt chuckles at his brother's tone "I've just found out something, you need to check it out"

On the other end Chris rubs his temples "I don't have time to check out anything"

"Why?"

Chris pauses "you want the list"

Wyatt doesn't answer

"Fine, I missed a morning lecture, the lecturer had a go at me for handing in my work late, the club is have some liquidity problems, I need to finish this assignment by tomorrow, I feel like I'm running this club by myself, I've still got demon goo all over my new jacket and to make it worst everyone in this damn place keeps asking for mom! I mean she owes a damn restaurant the clubs mine- ours! " he inhales deeply

"You done" asks Wyatt

"Yep"

"Good, so I'm guessing you can't help"

Chris rolls his eyes his tone heavily sarcastic "No, sure, if I cut out sleeping I think I can fit it in"

"Really?"

"No. why can't you do it"

"I'm babysitting" he states

"I'm sorry did you saw babysitting"

"Yep, magical children"

"Shouldn't they be in magic school?"

"No space"

"Damn. Anyway be careful and keep me informed"

"What just like that, you're hanging up"

"Yep, oh and when your finished come by P3 and help out"

"Chris…Chris…hello" Wyatt sighs and hangs up the phone "now what to do" he leans back on the wall and thinks.

**_INT. SOMEWHER IN THE UNDERWORLD- DAY_**

(The seer is lying on some sort of metal bed, her wrists are strapped to the bed and so are her legs. The rest of the room is clustered with both surgical instruments and magical implements)

"It's about time you got here Damien" snaps the seer as she rolls her head to look at him "so are you here to get me out?"

"No" he shakes his head

"No" she echoes

"I think this will be good for us, for our plan" he walks towards her and moves a strand of brown hair from her face

"This wasn't part of the plan"

He shrugs carelessly "plans changes"

"Well change is again" she spat as she muttered some obscenities at him

He grins this time "come now Kayla, all this must be done for the greater"

"Evil" she put in "good" she tries again when he didn't respond to her first attempt

"No for the future of everything"

"So this future were saving involved saving the witches innocent"

"Yes"

"And also me going under the big knife"

"Yes"

"This sucks"

"Don't worry I'll be watching nothing will go wrong"

"Does that mean your going to do this?"

"No, you must remember who my parents are"

"Right, why mess with something that already powerful"

"Soon you'll join me in the ranks of the powerful"

"Joy" she said sarcastically "but aren't you worried stronger demons mean the charmed sons are more likely to be killed"

"Not when evolution occurred to them as well, they are already powerful"

"But their inexperienced"

"Well, that's why they have us" he smirks

"Hopeful" she mumbles as she hears someone turn the knob

**_INT. APPARTMENT-HIDDEN ROOM- DAY_**

(Wyatt is rapidly flipping through the book of shadow, looking for a particular spell)

"I know you're in here somewhere" he cries as he flips through the book. He stops at a page and then grins; it's the spell to multiply your strength. Written in a thick marker he sees someone's handwriting _Warning: this spell makes copies of you._

He smiles again "that's what I was hoping for"

Under his breathe he begins to chant

"Take my powers, blessed be, multiply their strength by three. Take my powers, blessed be, multiply their strength by three. Take my powers, blessed be, multiply their strength by three."

Thunder rumbles from the room. Wyatt falls to the floor on his hands and knees. White orb lights swirl around him as he finishes the incantation

Slowly Wyatt gets up from the floor and looks around "hi" he smiles as he looks into the confused eyes of his twins.

**OK NOW ORGINAL WYATT IS PLAIN WYATT)**

"Ok what's going on?" asks Wyatt 1#

Wyatt rubs his palms together "We've got work to do"

"Right" nods Wyatt 2# "so I'll go handle the rumour" he begins to walk off when the original Wyatt holds out a hand to stop him.

"I was thinking I would do that"

"Why?"

"Well because I'm the original"

"Yeah but you said the spell because you wanted help with checking out the rumour" counted Wyatt 1#

Wyatt 2# sneered "Besides don't you have some babysitting to do"

Wyatt frowned at the tone of his clone and questioned him "Are you sure you're me"

"Yes, I or shall I say we" he points to the other clone "Are exactly like you. You see I'm the tougher more hands on version of you that only come out when you're mad"

"And I" starts Wyatt 1# "am the more conservative and logical one flips side to him" he points to Wyatt 2#.

"Wow" laughs Wyatt "Who knew I had so many personas. But if that's the case I think you should go to P3 and help out Chris"

"Ok, I think after that I'll go do some hours as Helping Hands, maybe check up on a few people"

"And me" asks Wyatt 1#

"I guess you go demon hunting"

Wyatt 1# rolls his eyes "Ok, bye"

"Hang on. Call me if you find that there's any truth to the rumour"

"Will do" he replies as he orbs out

"I guess I'll go to Chris" nods the other Wyatt as he orbs out

* * *

_**INT. P3- OFFICE- MIDDAY**_

"Shouldn't you be at home working on your assignment" asks Wyatt 2#

"Shouldn't you be chasing demons" counters Chris

"Don't worry it's been taking care of"

"Taken care of" Chris closes his laptop "What? How? What did you do?"

"Now Chris" begins Wyatt 2# as he walks over to him "reason shows that since I'm here you no longer need to be"

"Reason shows" Chris raises a brow "who the hell speaks like that… or should I say when the hell did you start speaking like that"

"Watch you mouth, there will no curse words in this office"

"Ok Wyatt, what has gotten into you" he said "did a demon do this"

"No we did" Wyatt 2# scratches his head "well he did, I mean the original"

"What spell did you use?"

"Don't worry little brother, just go home and work on that assignment"

"Wy" warns Chris

Ignoring him Wyatt 2# looks around the office "first I need you gone, so I can tidy up this mess"

"WYATT!"

"Shouldn't you be gone- here" Wyatt waves his hand and orbs both Chris and his books out the club

"I'm glad that I wouldn't be left here to deal with an angry Chris"

**_INT. UNDERWORLD – CAVE –MIDDAY_**

(Cave in underworld. Wyatt 1# is there. Wyatt 1# kicks a demon and he slams into some rocks).

"Come on make it easier on yourself" goads Wyatt 1#

"I told you I have no idea what you're taking about"

Wyatt 1# moves closer "so what demon would I have to speak to, to get some answers?"

The demon struggles to sit up "I'm guessing any upper level demon"

"And I would find them…"

The demon spit some blood from his mouth and looks at Wyatt 1# in the eyes "didn't we cover this already"

Wyatt bends down to the demons eye level "Right, then I guess I don't need you…" he holds out his arms

"Hey, wa…wait" the demon holds out a hand and stands "ok I may know something"

"Speak" Wyatt 1# stands

"Some upper level demons are gathering at a club called the Tavern tonight, it's in the bad… really bad part of LA" the demon pauses "I swear that's all I know" he grins "for real"

"Now was that so hard" asks Wyatt

"So you gonna let me go" the demon shifts uneasily

"I guess so; you did do me a favour"

The demon smiles again

"But" Wyatt 1# stops him "since I'm not the nice Wyatt" he holds out his arms and vanquishes the demon "I lie"

_**INT. LA – TAVERN –MIDDAY**_

Wyatt is sitting inconspicuously in the corner of the tavern watching impatiently for any signs of demonic activity. Sure that the demon had lied he began to get up when he noticed some suspiciously looking characters. Slowly he made his way to a table closer to them, where he could hear what they were saying.

"We would like to extend the invitation to you" said one of demons in a beige shirt

"Invitation" sneered the demon in black

"Yes"

The demon in black laughed "well damn, so the rumours are true"

"They are true only for the demons we want to know"

"And you want good old Murdock to join"

"That's right Murdock we were especially interested in that innocent you destroyed 2 weeks ago"

Murdock narrowed his eyes "you've been watching me"

"Not me personally, but one of us has"

The cool disposition of the demon ticked of Murdock so much so that he stood up in a menacing manner "how about I kill you right now, would your buddies stop following me"

The demon smirked "Firstly do you really think you could kill me, and secondly do you think you really have a choice"

"You think you're so great because you're wearing that shirt" shouted Murdock

"No, I think I'm better than you because you refuse to acknowledge the truth"

"The truth"

"That the only way left for demons to go, is to join us" he pauses "consider the offer" and then stand and throws something on the table "use that once you're ready"

"What if I plan an ambush?"

"That would be unwise on your part, especially since you have no idea how much of us there are" with that said the demon strolled out of the Tavern leaving a very angry Murdock behind

"Damn demon" muttered Murdock as he started to head out of the Tavern

"Hey" calls out Wyatt 1#

Murdock turned around "oh great what do you want"

"How about you tell me what that meeting in there was all about?"

Murdock cursed under his breathe "damn what are you a witch" at Wyatt's look he laughed "damn well doesn't this day just keep getting better"

"So" asked Wyatt as he stood showdown style in front of the demon

Murdock gave a tired shrug "Let's get this started then" he waved his hand and summoned other demons to his aid

"Ok crap" muttered Wyatt 1# as he dives for cover

_**INT. MAGIC COMMUNITY- CLASSROOM- MIDDAY**_

Wyatt was sitting on the floor surround by children when he first heard the ringing in his ear

"Someone's in trouble" he said as he got up

"Wyatt please take your place" said the teacher

"I've gotta go" he said feebly, at her glare "bathroom" The kids laughed as he walked out the room. How knew helping the kids would mean joining them on the floor under the watchful glare of the teacher.

**_INT. P3- OFFICE- MIDDAY_**

"Which Wyatt first" he muttered as he orbed into P3 "Hey Wyatt"

"What's up" asked Wyatt 2# as he sat behind a neatly ordered room

"The other Wyatt's in trouble"

"Want me to check it out, I'm all finished here"

"Think we should both go, safety in numbers"

"I think I should go, and you should go home and check up on Chris he seemed pretty angry about the spell you cast"

"He found out"

Wyatt 2# shrugged "his good"

"Ok, but just get the other Wyatt and head home"

"Will do" he nodded as he orbed out

**_INT. TAVERN- BACK ALLEY- MIDDAY_**

"Wy" called out Wyatt 2#

"Over here"

Wyatt 2# moved to a bleeding Wyatt on the floor "Damn brother your hit"

"So were brothers now"

"It's just easy to handle"

"Here" Wyatt 1# thrusted something into his hand

"What's this?"

"Just keep it safe", his hands were wet with blood

"Safe"

"And remember his face" continued Wyatt 1#

"Whose face?"

"Just remember his face" reiterated Wyatt 1#

"What are you gonna do?"

"For once I'm thinking about the long time goal" he grinned and coughed "you'll work it out"

He pushed himself up and stood "Remember" he whispered as he walked head first in a fireball shot by Murdock

_**INT. APPARTMENT- DINNING ROOM - NIGHT**_

(Wyatt and Chris were arguing when Wyatt felt it)

"Wyatt" shouted Chris as he went to the kneeling form of his brother

"Damn it Chris it hurts" his eyes stung with tears

"What"

"I'm dead"

"Wyatt, come on your not dead"

"Not me the other me died, I felt it"

"The spell" muttered Chris as he helped Wyatt to the couch

"God Chris it hurts so much"

"Its over, it's over" Chris repeated

"Is it" he looked up and saw the dishevelled form of Wyatt 2#

"Wyatt" he fell to the floor

"Just how many of you are there" asked Chris as he went to Wyatt 2# side

"Let me heal you" said Wyatt

"We don't have time I'm already fading, I just here to deliver a message"

"A message?"

"The message the other Wyatt died to deliver"

"What's the message" asked Chris

"Don't have time" he held out his hand to give Wyatt the small emblem that the other Wyatt had giving him

"Look up Murdock in the book of Shadows, copy his image and use that"

"For what"

"Use it" was all Wyatt could mange before he faded

Leaving Chris and Wyatt stared at the spot he had vanished from.The emblem thatlay on the floor.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	4. DARKSIDE

Chris, I have to go

**1X04: Darkside**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**"CHARMED", "The Charmed Ones" and other related entities are owned by CONSTANCE M. BURGE, AARON SPELLING Television Inc (A Paramount / Viacom Co.) and WB (AOL Time Warner Company). All Rights Reserved.**

* * *

_RECAP_

_**INT. APPARTMENT- DINNING ROOM - NIGHT**_

"Its over, it's over" Chris repeated

"Is it" he looked up and saw the dishevelled form of Wyatt 2#

"Wyatt" he fell to the floor

"Just how many of you are there" asked Chris as he went to Wyatt 2# side

"Let me heal you" said Wyatt

"We don't have time I'm already fading, I'm just here to deliver a message"

"A message?"

"The message the other Wyatt died to deliver"

"What's the message" asked Chris

"Don't have time" he held out his hand to give Wyatt the small emblem that the other Wyatt had giving him

"Look up Murdock in the book of Shadows, copy his image and use that"

"For what"

"Use it" was all Wyatt could mange before he faded

_**INT. APPARTMENT – SECRET ROOM- DAY**_

_**Wyatt and Chris are in their secret room. Chris is standing in front of the BOS. The page is open with information on Murdock. Wyatt is lying on the couch.**_

_"So what do we do now?" asked Chris ._

_"I'm not sure" answered Wyatt as he rolled the emblem around in his palm before tossing it to Chris, who begins to examine it._

_"There's nothing in the book of shadows about this. But from what I can tell it seems to be some sort of communication device used to" he paused "maybe call the demon"._

_Wyatt sighed "And Wyatt wanted me to use this". _

_Chris looks down as the book "The question is, how is it connected to Murdock"._

_"I don't know" Wyatt pushes himself up to a sitting position "maybe that's who he got it from"._

_"So?"_

_"So maybe" said Wyatt getting more into it "maybe he wants me to pretend to be Murdock to get into the academy"._

_"It could be a trap"._

_Wyatt shook his head "Its not, they don't know that Murdock's dead"._

_"We don't know if his dead"._

_"His dead" said Wyatt decisively._

_"Fine whatever" shrugged Chris "but you can't…"_

"Chris, I have to go, but I'll need your help. I need a spell to give me Murdock's powers and image".

Chris turned to his brother his arms crossed a frown on his lip.s

"Why? What are you gonna do? Your gonna walk into a trap and get yourself killed, or worst still… what are you gonna do with the demonic powers".

"Just blend in. That's it."

Shaking his head with frustration Chris turns back to the book "How can we be sure that you won't have to do anything, you know evil".

Wyatt walks over to Chris and stops him from flipping over the pages of the BOS by putting his hand firmly on the page.

"I'll be smart" he grins "and careful. I'll even find a way to check in with you".

"How? We don't even know what you're getting into"

"I'll be careful. Look" he forces Chris to look at him "I need to do this".

"I know innocent lives are at stake".

"No I need to do this for me. To make sure that they never got to me when I was younger".

"You're not evil".

"I know, but the things I've been through when I was younger… I just need to be sure. If I can resist demonic powers in me then I know that I'm strong enough".

Chris rolls his eyes still not happy but relents "Fine".

Wyatt takes his hand off the BOS and puts its on Chris's shoulder "I'll be careful, I'll come back little brother. If I've learnt anything over the years it's that you can't walk away and let evil win. Too many innocent lives at stake".

"Well I guess your gonna need a pretty powerful spell, one that you can reverse".

"Yeah, like a glamour".

"Shame you can't do it. But fortunately you've got me" he flips over some pages and then stops and looks up at Wyatt "you may wanna take a step back". Wyatt obliges.

"_Who you were your now another_

_Take the face of the demon Murdock_"

White sparkle lights appear around Wyatt.

"So" asks Wyatt as he turns around for Chris to get a closer look.

Chris smirks "it will do. But seriously you're a demon now stop smiling" Wyatt face falls yet he can't stop a grin from touching the corners of his mouth.

"So what powers does he…I…me" he shakes his head "you know what I mean".

Chris laughs and turns the pages back "well it says, fireballs, blinking and sensing. He's also the leader of a sect of demons and warlocks called the Trians".

"Trians, never heard of. What do they do?"

"Just your average run of the mill demons. Although they've been around for a long time. I think maybe the books missing information on them. Blinking is a warlock power yet he's a demon."

"True mom would've vanquished them already if they were that average."

"Right so are you ready." Wyatt nods.

"_From the wasteland I shall gather_

_Powers from the demon Murdock_

_Let the power cross the line _

_Enter into my older brother_"

"Hey, I feel weird" said Wyatt as he vanished from the room.

"Wyatt" called out Chris as he leaves the room to find Wyatt in the kitchen.

"Hey, what are you doing?" scowled Chris.

"I just thought about the kitchen and bam I'm here" he grins.

"Yeah great, are you sure you're ok".

"I'm fine it's just weird. Worst than orbing".

"The power aren't tell you to kill any innocence at they."

Wyatt laughs again "No, it was just like a rush of power and now I'm fine."

Chris eyes him warily.

"Chris seriously I'm fine. So why don't we go back to the room and figure out how to use the emblem" he grins and blinks out the room.

……….

Cut to the outside the Tavern

**Wyatt has the emblem in his hand and is just waiting there.**

"I see you finally came to your sense"

Wyatt turns around to see a demon in a Green Blazer.

"Well I didn't have much of a choice now did I" asked Wyatt as he watches the demon with close suspicion.

"If I wanted you dead Murdock, you'll be dead already" said the demon as he noticed Wyatt's nervous disposition.

"You can never be to sure, we are demons after all."

The demon grinned "Come now Murdock this will be the greatest thing that ever happened to you" he walks over to him and swings an arm over his shoulder "shall we" he asks as they shimmer away.

**INT.ACDAEMY. MAIN HALL- DAY**

Wyatt is standing in military formation with a large group of demons.

"Nervous?" Asks the demon beside him.

Wyatt glances at him quickly from the corner of his eyes, "Me? No, I was just thinking".

The demon takes a long glance at him "It's been a while since I've been involved with any kind of action. It feels good to be in on something so big and under such great leadership"

"Leadership" Wyatt asked quizzically

"Yeah…" begin the demon as someone came into the room

The demon that has just entered is wearing a black shirt with the same logo of a pitchfork and an eye that is on the green blazers. He is a foot taller than the average demon and his eyes are flamed like the source.

"Welcome" his greeting is pleasant enough for demons "you are the newest recruit of the Source academy. Your initiation lasts one week, at the end of the week _if_ you prove your worth you will become a member of the Brotherhood" a cheer irrupted from the crowd "however" he paused "if you fail to prove your worth, rest assured that your ashes will not even make it to the wasteland" a demon in a green blazer whispers something in the speakers ear and the speakers eyes blaze before he turn to the crowd. "Your initiation begins now!"

**INT. SREET- MIDDAY**

Chris is walking down a street he is with some of his university friends

"Hey Chris" one of the guys waves a hand in front of his face

"Huh what" asked Chris as his friends stare at him

"You seem distracted"

"No, what I'm fine" he brushes off their worried look "you guys are coming down to P3 right" he casually checks his phone.

"Sure" one of the girls nods her head "is Wyatt coming? I think he was giving me a vibe, what do you think Chris?"

"Em Wyatt, his busy- stuff to do"

The girl frowns "But his coming to my party right"

Chris pauses "Of course"

She smiles broadly "cool, now let's go get some food"

A man is running down the street towards Chris, when he trips and falls. He gets up quickly and continues to run when he crashes into Chris.

"Help me" the man falls into a heap on the ground, unconscious.

"Someone call an ambulances" screams a woman's voice

Chris kneels beside the man and checks his pulse "it's weak" he looks up and spots a darklighter in the corner of the street. "Watch him" Chris leaves the man with his friends and runs over to the darklighter.

"Hey"

The darklighter turns "Witch" he shoots an arrow at him and Chris orbs out the way "whitelighter".

Chris TK him into a wall "you were also right the first time"

The darklighter gets up and shoots an arrow again, this time Chris sends it flying back towards the demon with his powers. It embeds itself in the demons torso. "Damn" the demon growls and then shimmers out.

Chris looks down at his arm one of the arrows managed to skim his clothing and cut his arm, he looks down worriedly.

**INT. ACADEMY- BEDROOM- MIDDAY**

Wyatt is in some sort of dormitory with a group of demons, they seem to be talking and having fun. The demon that met Wyatt early is talking animatedly to the rest of the group.

"You should have seen it" he gloated "he just stood in front of a group of wasp demons and was like can I have that and then bam" he claps his hand together "it was over in less than 5 minutes" he looks up in adoration at Wyatt "then there was this one demon had me cornered and I thought I'm gonna die, and then good ol' Mudock over here killed them with its own tail. It's the darnest sight I've ever seen"

"So you up for the next challenge" asked the demon closest to Wyatt, who is looking at the demon in amusement.

"Em me, sure" say Wyatt and he turns back to the group.

"I'm looking forward to him being my brother, with him watching our back will be unstoppable and climb the ranks of the academy quickly"

Wyatt just smiles.

**INT. CHRIS BEDROOM- AFTERNOON.**

Chris is in his bedroom. The book of shadows is in front of with the page open to Darklighters. Wyatt Shimmers behind him and Chris quickly closes the book

"You're back, so what have you found out" he turns to face Wyatt and laughs "what are you wearing"

Wyatt looks down "the uniform. I don't have long but I have another assignment"

Chris frown "an assignment? What was the first one and why didn't you call in like you were suppose to"

"I'm the older brother and it's not like I could have said hang on I have to check in with my brother who is a charmed son"

"Charmed son, really?"

"That's what we call you down there"

"You mean that what the _demons _call _us_ down there" Chris corrected

"Look I think it's pretty much a given that I'm going to get through, I just need to prove myself to them so I can complete the enrolment"

Relenting Chris asked, "What do you have to do?"

"Break into a witches coven and steal something"

"Wy"

"Don't worry, I'll be fine"

"I'm not worried about you, what are you gonna do when the witches attack you"

"I'll sneak in, I won't hurt them"

"Tell me where it is, I'll get if for you"

"You can't they'll be watching us"

"So you expect me to…" Chris face scrunches up with pain.

Wyatt takes a step forward "are you ok?"

Chris waves him off "look, just don't do anything with out checking in with me first"

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine, just go"

Wyatt looks at Chris before he blinks out. The small cut on Chris's arm is turning black and the skin surrounding it has turned grey. Walking over to his chair he grabs a jacket and pulls it on and then leaves.

**INT. HOSPITAL- ROOM**

Chris is standing at the end of a bed, the man in the bed is the one that had falling in front of him. His arms are strapped to the bed and he keeps muttering to himself. Chris cautiously walks over to him and listens.

"Help! Pain. Why does is hurt. Aah. Ahh. Colour out the white put in black. Light is gone all that is left is black" he turns to look at Chris and laughs "your becoming black like the night, sparks gone, lights gone, darkness will consume you" he turns back "Help! Pain. Why does is hurt. Aah. Ahh. Colour out the white put in black. Light is gone all that is left is black"

Chris moves back and rolls up his sleeve the skin surrounding his arm is now black and spreading.

A nurse enters the room "Hey what are you doing in here" Chris's face is covered by his hood.

"Me" asks Chris as he turns slowly and TK's her out the room. He looks down at his hand in shock, while the man on the bed laughs. "Goodness be gone" he laughs again as Chris orbs out the room.

Chris is in the alleyway where he fought the darklighter. He is looking for something. He finds the head of the darklighter arrow and taking of his jacket he wraps it up in it. Then he orbs out.

**INT. ACADEMY- NIGHT**

Wyatt has been pulled into a room by the seer

"You have to go" she whispers harshly

Wyatt eyes her with distrust

"Your brother needs help"

Wyatt's eyes widen and then he looks down "what brother?"

The seer rolls her eyes "look instead of playing the, who knows whom I am game, let's cut to the chase. Illusions and glamour don't' work on me" she points to her eyes "seer eyes"

"So you know who I am"

"Yes" she nods "but your brother needs you"

"Why? What did you see?"

"It doesn't look good, his dying and having a fun time being bad, like you"

"How?" asks Wyatt ignoring the small dig.

"Darklighters poison"

"How's that turning him evil?"

"New darklights, what did you think was your reward"

"Leadership"

The seer snorts "since when do demons play nice if they're not going to get anything out of it"

"Why are you helping me?"

"Look up seer in your fancy book, not all demons are... evil" she pauses "you better go, he needs healing"

Wyatt watches her for a moment longer "thanks"

She smiles as he shimmers out.

**INT. UNDERWORLD- NIGHT**

Wyatt has orbed beside Chris finding him on the floor

"Chris"

Chris looks up and waves a hand sending Wyatt flying. He then stands up and looks around the cave, not focusing on anything in particular.

"Chris" Wyatt orbs behind him "let me heal you"

Chris turns and waves a hand but Wyatt orbs behind him and grabs him in a headlock

"Once I get the darklightinger I am going to kill you" growls Chris.

"what has gotten into you" he looks down and sees Chris arms "damn" he holds a hand over the flesh to heal it while Chris struggles behind him "your not gonna get out of this" he smiles "haven't been able to since we were children" Chris's wound heals completely and he fall into Wyatt strong grip.

"Wy" asks Chris

"Hey" he grins

"What happened?"

"You got infected by a darklighter"

Chris smiles weakly "great" they orb out.

later

"So what have you found out?" asks Chris

"I've found that someone has united the underworld by means of this academy"

"United, no ones been able to unite the underworld it's impossible"

"'fraid not little brother. We need to find out who they are and stop them before they grow in power"

"How powerful are they"

"Let's just say we've got a long road in front of us"

"So you gonna go back under"

"I can't, it's too risky. They won't be attacking for a while but we need to be ready for them when they come"

"The plan of action then"

Wyatt gets up and walks over to the BOS, what do you know about Seers?"

"Seers"

"They get visions like Aunt Phoebe. Oh, and they helped they out a while back"

"Good, we may have an ally"

* * *

I know long hiatus but I'm back, I found this chapter on my old hard drive and thought I'd upload it as is. I have plans for all the chapters now and for another season so stay tuned: Next episode: don't want a spoiler then don't read...

**EPISODE 1X06/7: TIMELESS/A BROTHER'S LOVE  
**

**WYATT'S DAPPLE WITH THE DARKNESS HAS LEFT HIM WITH A ONE MAN MISSION, THAT LEDS TO A METTING WITH THE SEER. WYATT ENCOUNTERS SHAX'S AND WARLOCK. CHRIS IS BUSY TRYING TO FIND SOMEON TO SING AT THE CLUB WHILE KEEPING TRACK OF HIS BROTHER. HE ALSO DATES A GIRL WHO COOP FIXES HIM UP WITH.** **CHRIS'S ATTEMPT TO HELP HIS BROTHER FROM SELF DISTRUCTING, LEADS TO HIM UNCOVERING MEMORIES THAT ARE NOT EXACTLY HIS. WHILE WYATT TRIES TO GET CLOSER TO THE SEER. **

* * *

THE END

_Starring:_

DREW FULLER as CHRIS Halliwell

WES RAMSEY as WYATT Halliwell

Written by: REDSIRENA

END CREDITS


End file.
